petits secrets
by sebastianmik222
Summary: severus snape et draco malfoy vont se marie mais deux gryffindor ne vont pas laisse faire ça,ron et draco on un secret qui va faire tout bascule quand harry potter l"écoute,severus ne veut pas se marie mais il doit le faire il l'avait promis ,hermione aime que qu'un qui le hait,l'amour est difficile quand on a des SPENDU


Il y a trois moins la guerre était fini,les élevés de 7émé devait refaire le même cour car ils n'avait pas fini leur anne.

Harry était assis a cote de ses amis,il n'avait pas faim,il allait se lever quand une chouette brun se dirigea vers lui,sa chouette blanc ne pouvait plus vole la guerre avait cause beaucoup de pertes.

La chouette se posa et donna le journal et sans rien demande il parti.

" _LA GUERRE FINI GRACE AU SURVIVANT"_

 _"TROIS MOINS SONT PASSE DEPUIS LA MORT DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ET LA RÉUSSI DU GOLDEN BOY..._

Harry ne pouvait plus il n'aime pas qui'ils 'parlent de la guerre comme s'ils parle du petit déjeuner et il n'avait rien fait,un peu agace il tourna la page,ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et son cœur lui faisait mal.

 _L'HÉRITIER DRACO MALFOY FIANCE AVEC LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE"_

Il ne pouvait pas le croire la personne qu'il aimait allait se marie avec la personne qu'il déteste,quel ironie.

Il voulait être seul,il se leva sans rien dire a ses amis et sortie de la grand salle,quand il était dans le couloir il se mit a courir vers sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi a entre dans sa chambre sans pleurer,la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'est de lui dire q'il l'aime qu'il était la seule personne pour lui mais peut être cette déjà tard pour revenir dans le passe dans une histoire sans début ou il était le coupable pour avoir succombe au désir et l'amour.

Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire,il prit la manche de sa chemise et il essuya ses larmes,sans se mettre le pyjama il se mit a dormir.

Les élevés mange en silence dans la grad salle,il était fatigue dans cette journée touts les sorciers allé savoir qu'il était fiance avec le prince des serpents.

Une chouette brun entra dans la salle et se mit dans la table des gryffindor,Potter avait pris le journal,il s'était levé brusquement et parti laissent le journal dans la table.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était levé et était parti il voulait le voir,il ne l'avait pas parle depuis six moins,il allé marche quand il aperçu Potter courir.

Bon Potter était parti la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est allé chez lui,son petit chez lui n'était pas chaleureux,il avait une petite salle les murs de pierre,il avait deux petits canapés prés de la chemine,et au milieu une table a mange,il y avait deux porte une vers sa chambre avec toilette et baignoire ensemble et l'autre son précieux laboratoire.

Il assis dans un canapé avec un libre de potions,10 minutes plus tard quelqu'un ouvrait la porte et il se mit dernier lui,deux petits bras s'était enroule dans son cou et des lèvres s'était poses dans ses cheveux.

-bonne nuit-dit draco et parti.

lui il n'avait rien dit,il ne trouvait pas de mot il apprécie le petit blond mais quelque chose dans son cœur lui disait que la personne qu'il voulait cette pas lui,il s'était relevé et il parti dans sa chambre, _demain serait un jour différent._

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire,il ne voulait pas couche avec son professeur,son parrain il ne l'aime pas,dans son cœur il avait déjà quel qu'un,son père l'avait oblige.

Son futur "mari" s'était levé et était parti,il devait lui dire bonne nuit,il se leva et descendu jusqu'à la porte de les appartements de son professeur ,il ne voulait pas le faire avec lui,son cœur crie la trahison envers son bien aime,il était entre quelque minutes un peut tard.

Il s'était approche et il avait enroule ses bras dans son cou il avait poses ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son parrain.

-bonne nuit-il s'était détache , il ferma la porte et couru jusqu'à un couloir sombre ou son petit gryffindor l'attendait,le gry s'était jette dans ses bras pour lui assure qu'il serait la toujours même s'il avait vu une trace se douleur.

-je t'aime-il s'avait rapproche de l'oreille-je veux que tu soit mon premier comme je été ton premier.

le gryffindor rougit et d'une voix douce dit-on se voit samedi-il l'embrasa tendrement et parti.

IL venait de voir son dragon,il ouvrit la porte et son amie était la.

-salut Herms.

-salut -elle lissait quelque chose.

-il n'a pas descendu?-

-non,je crois qu'il dorme-

-ok,bonne nuit-

-bonne nuit ron-

Ron ouvrit la porte,en effet harry dorme déjà,il se mit dans son lit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues il était fatigue mac no il serait l'amant de son dragon mais lui il voulait être plus que ça,mais il n'y avait rien a faire,il ne savait pas quand mais il s'était endormi en , _samedi serait une journée a_ deux,seuls.


End file.
